Visiones y Predicciones
by Once L
Summary: Además de cantante, Sakuma Ryuichi se había convertido en un... ¿vidente? -. Shonen Ai. TatsuhaxRyuichi


**† VISIONES Y PREDICCIONES †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **La Comunidad de Pervert Days.

**Reto: **Día del Crack.

**Fandom: **Gravitation.

**Pairing****:** TatsuhaxRyuichi

**Género:** Humor, Romance.

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai, AU, posible Occ (fue inevitable T.T).

**Resumen: **Además de cantante, Sakuma Ryuichi se había convertido en un... ¿vidente?

**Disclaimer:** _Gravitation _no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, _Maki Murakami,_ a la cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**08/08/09**_

**Capitulo 1- Revelaciones.**

Justamente desde hace dos días atrás, había iniciando toda esa revolución en NG.

Sakuma Ryuichi, el vocalista de la famosa y prestigiosa banda de rock, Nittle Grasper, había aparecido en el estudio con uno de sus nuevos atuendos de... ¿Cosplay? O eso, fue lo que pensaron todos al verlo vestido de esa forma tan... "_peculiar y llamativa_".

Pero lo cierto del asunto, es que todo _eso_ tenía una explicación y razón de ser, la cual, se remontaba a 48 horas atrás.

**/-Flash Back-/**

Nuevo día en la disquera NG.

Siendo temprano en la mañana, el gran _"Ryuichi del mundo"_ caminaba por los pasillos de la instalación, saludando a todas las personas que se encontraba en su camino.

- ¡Buenos días, Nanoda! –decía esta vez ante el grupo de sonido, sorprendiéndolos y hasta dejándolos azorados por la vestimenta que llevaba.

Claro que ninguno de ellos, como el resto de las personas que se habían encontrado esa mañana con el oji-azul decían algo al respecto, limitándose únicamente a corresponder el saludo al alzar un tanto la mano y de igual forma, mostrar una pequeña sonrisa mientras le veían continuar con su camino.

Y así, el cantante seguía su camino ante las miradas extrañadas de unos y el desconcierto de otros, abandonando el ascensor en uno de los pisos donde a lo lejos, pudo divisar a los miembros de BadLuck salir de una de las oficinas.

- ¡Hola, Shuichi, noda! –dijo a modo de saludo al dirigirse hacia él, sin menguar la gran sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, Sakuma-san! –contestó alegremente el aludido, quedando algunos segundos en silencio al verle.- ¿Y ese traje? -le preguntó después, notándose en su rostro cierta sorpresa y confusión.

- Je, je. ¿Te gusta, Shuichi? –dio una vuelta completa para que ambos lo vieran.- ¡Ahora Ryu-chan es un vidente y puede ver el futuro, noda! ¿Quieres que Kumagoro y yo te lo demostremos? – preguntó, haciendo acto de aparición el simpático conejo rosita.

- ¿Ehm? ¿Yo? –por lo que sólo atinó a señalarse a sí mismo, dejando de reparar en la túnica que su _ex_ Sakuma-san llevaba, no sabiendo qué contestar a su propuesta.

La túnica larga y azul –con estrellitas por todos lados y la carita de Kumagoro en su pecho- que éste vestía, así como el largo sombrero al estilo _"Merlín"_, sin duda lo distraían y le dificultaba pensar en una respuesta; en la cuestión siquiera.

Claro que quizás, no había mucho qué pensar dado que él, nunca, jamás en su vida, había ido con un vidente, una bruja o cualquier cosa de esa índole ni siquiera por respuestas a su dramática e impredecible relación y vida con Yuki Eiri.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba un poco mejor, quizás no estaría mal saber una que otra cosa que el destino les deparaba a su querido escritor y a él.

- ¡Vamos, Shuichi! –le animó de pronto Hiro al darle una palmadita en la espalda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Quién sabe, a lo mejor y el destino te tiene preparada una sorpresita con tú-ya-sabes-quién. –susurró por lo bajo, guiñándole un ojo en complicidad.

- ¿Con... Yuki? –ante la mención, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente.- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Sakuma-san! ¡Ve en mi futuro y mi alma, y dónde haga falta! –exclamaba emocionado, juntando sus manos y pidiéndole desesperado con demasiada premura.

- ¡Eh! ¡Así se habla Shu-chan! –por lo que celebró feliz, montando en un dos por tres su espacio de "concentración".

El cual consistía, en una mesa baja con sus cojines de piso incluidos, un mantel con la silueta de su inseparable Kumagoro en el centro, sin olvidar las cuatro velas de colores en cada esquina que sin duda fue lo que más desconcertó tanto a Shindou como al bajista.

- Entonces, Shuichi... –les indicó con la mano para que ambos tomaran asiento.- Sólo tienes que tomar el brazo de Kumagoro y cerrar tus ojos, no da. –él mismo los cerró en ese instante, sintiendo cómo el peli-rosa tomaba a Kuma-chan del otro bracito.

- ¿Estás listo? –preguntó en voz baja, recibiendo un tenue y nervioso _"Sí"_, por lo que inició con la sesión.

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio más, y sus respiraciones eran lo único que se escuchaban en aquella parte del pasillo.

- _Nano-nanodam…_ -empezó a decir con sus ojos cerrados, expresión seria y llena de concentración, así como su tono de voz que hizo tensar a los presentes.- _Nano-nanodam. Nano-nanodam… Dam, dammm..._

Y en ese mismo orden y cantidad fueron dichas las mismas palabras una vez más, precedidas de un largo silencio que desconcertó a los presentes.

- ¿Q-qué pasa, Sakuma-san, ves algo? –su voz temblorosa, revelando cierto temor y duda.

- Shhh, Shuichi; comienzo a ver algo... –dijo en susurro, volviendo a su mantra y concentración.- _Nano-nanodam, nanodam... Dam, dammm..._

Y el pelirrojo y el aludido intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

- … . _Nano-nanodam, dam, dammm_... –e hizo una pausa, conteniendo la respiración los otros dos.- ¡Lo tengo! –exclamó de pronto, sobresaltando a los fundadores de Bad Luck.

- ¿Q-qué has visto, S-sakuma-san? –tanteó nervioso Shuichi, viéndolo abrir sus ojos.

- ¿Algo feo? ¿Algo extraño? ¿Algo desconcertante? –secundó Hiroshi, sintiéndose intrigado también.

Pero la mirada con tintes de reproche que su acompañante le dio pasó a segundo plano cuando el vidente Ryu-sama, habló.

- Shuichi. –expresión y tono serio; grave, incluso.- Ésta noche... –e hizo una pausa, sin dejar de ver al interesado.

- Hn, hn. –por lo que asintió un par de veces más, para que continuara con su revelación.

- Ésta noche... –pausa de nuevo.- ¡La persona más importante en tu vida te dará una gran sorpresa, lari, lari! –canturreó al retomar su voz y semblante de siempre, regresando a ser Ryu-chan.

- ¿En-enserio? –preguntó el otro con emoción al ponerse de pie de un brinco, viéndole asentir.- ¡Ah! ¿Escuchaste eso Hiro? ¡Yuki y yo...! ¡Yuki y yo! –y volvió a dar unos cuantos saltos más, imaginándose qué tipo de sorpresa podía ser.

- S-sí, Shuichi, lo escuché… ¡Bien por ti! –comentó con el ánimo un tanto apagado, pues no consideraba "_eso"_ como una "Revelación". Para él, era uno de esos días en los que el escritor tenía _ganas, _y... nada más.

- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Yuriyuri!~ –e inició con un baile, uniéndose Ryuichi en su danza de felicidad ante los ojos de un resignado Hiro.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Y de esa primera "sesión", comenzó a esparcirse la noticia por todo el estudio sobre las _habilidades_ extraordinarias y únicas que había desarrollado el gran Sakuma Ryuichi, o mejor dicho, el vidente Ryu-sama; por lo que ahora cada que se le veía se le agradecía y se le reverenciaba por las visiones que había compartido con uno, trayendo alegría por dónde el vocalista se paseaba.

Razón por la cual, no era extraño encontrarse desde un muy alegre y entusiasmado Nakano Hiroshi, al cual le había sido predicho después –y ante su incredulidad- que el fin de semana tendría su primera cita oficial con su querida Ayaka-chan, y ésta ya había sido confirmada y hasta propuesto por ella misma, por lo que se sentía caminar por las nubes; y de igual forma, a Seguichi Touma, al cual se le había confirmado que pasaría un poco más de tiempo con su persona más importante –Eiri-san-, por lo que su sonrisa no hacía sino más que ampliarse ante la vista de todo el mundo.

Así que la presencia de Ryuichi era vanagloriada por todos en el estudio, haciéndolo feliz al ver que su _don_ había ayudado a otros, por lo que era recompensado con algunos presentes que al final y después de tanta insistencia, terminaba aceptando como agradecimiento de parte de sus _consultores_.

- ¡Yay, Kumagoro! –y lanzaba al mencionado por los aires mientras caminaba por el pasillo, atrapándolo en sus brazos para lanzarlo una vez más.- ¡Todos están muy felices con las predicciones y visiones que Kuma-chan y Ryu-chan tienen! ¡Sigamos así! ¡Nanoda! –y apenas había terminado su frase cuando se detuvo al notar algo.

Más adelante en el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que _"algo"_ se había ocultado tras la gran maceta al verle acercarse, por lo que ahora sólo se revolvía tras ésta y de vez en cuando, haciendo que las hojas se movieran por lo temblores que daba.

- ¿Uhm? ¿Qué será eso? –dio unos cuantos pasos más, tratando de ver qué era.- Mmmm... ¿Qué podrá ser, no da? –e inclinó su cabeza, agachándose también.

- _Sa..._

Se escuchó de pronto, viviendo el sonido de aquello que se había ocultado tras la maceta.

- ¿Sa? –repitió el peli-verde, acercándose dos pasos más para escuchar mejor las palabras.

- _Sa... Sak..._ –pronunció después.

- ¿Sak...? ¿Sake? –cuestionó Ryuichi, sacando una botella de lo mencionado.

- Sak... ¡Sakuma Ryuichi! –exclamó emocionado, levantándose de rebote y mostrando a una persona.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde?! –gritó con espanto, levantándose y mirando tras él.- ¿Ehm? Yo soy... Ryu-chan. –y se apuntó con su dedo, dándose un leve coscorrón en la cabeza.- Je, je ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Un adorno? –su cabeza, inclinándose un poco ante la cuestión.

- N-no, yo soy... –negó levemente, sin apartar su vista de él.- "¡No puedo creerlo…! ¡Por fin estoy frente a frente y hasta hablando con mi querido Ryuichi! ¡Yo...! –pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por su _Honey_.

- ¿Un acosador? –planteó de pronto, enmarcándose una de sus cejas con duda.

- ¡N-no! –le aclaró enseguida y un tanto ofendido.- Soy... Ta-tatsuha Uesugi. ¡Soy… fan de Sakuma-san! –y sonrió ante su revelación.

- ¡Wuahh! ¡Un fan, Kuma-chan! ¡Qué emoción! –por lo que dio un par de saltitos, tomando al aludido de las manitas.

- ¿E-en verdad le alegra a Sakuma-san conocerme? –preguntó con sorpresa y emoción en la voz, acelerándose de sobremanera su corazón.

- Hn. –asintió ante su pregunta, sonriendo y apareciendo algunas chapitas en sus mejillas.- Es que ni a Kumagoro ni a mí nos dejan conocer a los fans si no hay nadie que nos vigile. Dicen… que podría ser peligroso, pero yo no lo creo. A ellos les gusta la música que yo canto, ¿no? –sus ojos, entrecerrándose y una sonrisita curvando sus labios.

- S-sí. –asintió el peli-negro, pero al mismo tiempo comprendiendo las medidas que debían tener para alguien como él.

No era para menos, pensó.

- Por eso estamos felices de que hoy hayamos podido conocer a Tatsu-chan, ¿verdad, Kuma-chan?–el conejito asintió ante la hermosa sonrisa de su dueño.

- ¿Tatsu-...chan? –se señaló a sí mismo entre sorprendido y emocionado.

- ¡Hn! –volvió a asentir, abrazándose a su Kumagoro.

- ¡Wuah! –por lo que se puso todo rojo, tapándose la nariz al comenzarle a salir sangre.

- ¿Tatsu-chan está... bien? ¡Ah! ¡Tatsu-chan sangra! –señaló como un niño pequeño, mirando hacia todas partes sin saber qué hacer.

- N-no te preocupes Sakuma-san, estoy bien, yo... –y sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta, limpiando su hemorragia nasal.- Lo ves, ya estoy... bien. -presiono un par de veces más, mirando de vez en cuando a su ídolo.

"¡Dios, Ryuichi es más sexy de lo que creí! Si las cosas siguen así, no sólo me desangraré, sino que también..."

- ¿Tatsu-chan, me oyes?

Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¿Me decías? –preguntó un poco más repuesto, guardando su pañuelo una vez controlada la situación.

- Te decíamos que Kumagoro y Ryu-chan son videntes. Qué si quisieras que te dijéramos algo de tu... –e hizo una pausa, mirando un tanto apenado hacia otro lado.

- ¿S-sakuma-san haría eso por mí? –sus ojos, brillando como dos estrellas.

- ¡Claro! Siéntate, por favor... –volvió a montar su "espacio de concentración", tomando ambos asiento en los cojines.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago Sakuma-san? E-es que jamás he sabido cómo van estas cosas... –y sonrió con nerviosismo.

Pero era mentira.

¡Por supuesto que sabía todo lo relacionado con esoterismo, leídas de cartas y hasta de videncia! No por nada gastaba su tiempo y dinero consultando a cualquiera que pudiera decirle un mínimo sobre Sakuma Ryuichi y su hasta ahora, inexistente relación con él.

- Sólo tienes que tomar el brazo de Kumagoro y cerrar tus ojos, Nanoda. –explicó una vez que prendió las velas.- ¿Hay algo en particular que quisiera saber, Tatsu-chan? –su mirada posándose en la otra.

- Emh, pues... si se puede, algo con respecto al... amor. –musitó por lo bajo, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca pues estaba nervioso y hasta avergonzado.

Era cómo decirle: _"Sí, me gustaría saber qué pasará entre nosotros"._

- ¡Hn! ¡Veamos qué podemos hacer, entonces! Toma de la mano a Kuma-chan, por favor. –indicó sonriente, acatando la orden éste.

Ninguno volvió a decir palabra alguna, y más que nada porque Tatsuha vio como cerraba sus ojos, muy posiblemente, para concentrarse. Hasta ahí -con la excepción de que tenía que tomar a Kumagoro de la mano- todo iba como en las demás _experiencias_. No le importaba si su Ryuichi no logaba ver algo, con el simple hecho de poder hablar y estar con él se conformaba.

Pero… parecía que su _Honey_ estaba más que seguro de su videncia, pues se esforzaba mucho en concentrarse; y eso lo notó, al ver que su semblante cambiaba, volviéndose totalmente serio –justo como cuando cantaba- y comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras.

- _Nano-nanodam, nanodam... _

Le escuchó decir un par de veces más, acentuándose cada vez más su semblante.

La repetición de éstas lo llevaron a la concentración que necesitaba, mostrándole lo que buscaba.

Imágenes dispersas y rápidas llenaron su mente, viendo al peli-negro en diversas situaciones y lugares con la misma persona en todas ellas. No pudo reconocerlo en ese momento, pero tanto él como esa persona se veían muy felices. Y entonces, una imagen apareció fija, reproduciéndose como si fuera un video.

"_Me gusta__s tanto, R..."_ –pero la visión terminó antes de que lograra escuchar el nombre de la persona, escuchando el llamado que el oji-castaño le hacía.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakuma-san? ¿Viste algo? –la curiosidad y ansiedad se notaban en su voz, más que nada porque sabía que su ídolo quizás, sí había visto algo. Podía sentirlo.

- Sí. –le dijo al abrir sus ojos y sonreírle cálidamente-. La persona que Tatsu-chan quiere... si le corresponderá y será muy feliz con ella. Sucederá pronto. –agregó, manteniendo su sonrisa infantil.

- ¿En…serio? –su rostro iluminado no dejaba de esbozar esa sonrisa.- ¡Muchas gracias, Sakuma-san! ¿H-hay algo que pueda hacer para devolverte el favor? ¿Para pagarte? Cualquier cosa, sólo pídemelo. –sus manos atraparon las del cantante en su momento de excitación.

- No tienes que darme nada. –su voz sonando tímida y nerviosa.- Kumagoro y yo lo hacemos porque queremos. Sí las personas son felices, con eso nos basta, riju~ –su lindas chapitas aparecieron de nuevo.

- Entiendo. –lo soltó.- Pero puedo... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sakuma-san? ¿Algo respecto a tu… videncia? –su voz y semblante serio.

- ¡Hn, claro! –afirmó.- ¡Pregúntanos los que quieras, Tatsu-chan! –y Kumagoro hizo acto de presencia en su mano derecha.

- ¿Sakuma-san también puede... ver su futuro? –pausa breve.- ¿Alguna visión... por venir? –le planteó.

Y ante su pregunta, el aludido dejó de sonreír tan abiertamente. Pensó en la cuestión por algunos segundos hasta que obtuvo la respuesta.

- Sólo... sólo cuando duermo, pero es muy breve; casi nunca las recordamos, no da. –de nuevo, su sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- ¿Entonces... Sakuma-san no podría haber visto esto en uno de sus sueños o sí? –se acercó a él, tomándolo de los hombros para después besarlo.

Los ojos de Ryuichi se abrieron grandes en sorpresa ante su gesto, dejándose hacer sin ninguna resistencia. Aunque más bien, por las imágenes que comenzaron a venir a su mente.

Una tras otra, y con sonidos incluidos, vio a su Kumagoro, y también se vio a él. Escenarios, personas y situaciones pasaban antes sus ojos; algunas, las incluían y otras no. Volvió a ver a Tatsuha, y de nuevo se vio a él.

- _Siempre te he adorado y amado... Ryuichi._

Y las imágenes desaparecieron al concluir el beso.

El monje se había quedado sin aire, y Sakuma le veía fijamente entre confundido y sorprendido. Aún, no terminaba de comprender lo que había pasado.

- Yo... –habló ante la mirada azul que le veía, muy posiblemente pidiendo una disculpa y una muy buena respuesta.

Pero Tatsuha, no la tenía. O bueno, cómo le explicaba que había sido un acto impulsivo antes de despedirse de su máximo y único ídolo; y que eso, besarlo, era algo con lo que había soñado por años, por lo que ante la oportunidad –quizá la única en toda su vida- era por lo que se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Ryuichi no decía ni hacía nada sino más que mirarlo. Y sus ojos, estaban más brillosos y dilatados de lo normal, pareciendo incluso que iba a llorar de un momento a otro. Y no lo culpaba. Si alguien le besara así de improvisto pues también... bueno, no lloraría, pero si lo golpearía.

- L-lo siento, Sakuma-san. –dijo mejor, dándose la vuelta apenado y arrepentido.- Muchas gracias por la videncia. –agradeció sinceramente, dando varios pasos para marcharse de una buena vez.

- ¡Tatsuha es...! –exclamó de pronto y con voz seria, haciendo que éste se detuviera desconcertado.- ¡Una persona interesante, Nanoda! –concluyó con su tono danzarín, escapando algunas risillas de su boca.

- ¡Saku...! –musitó con sorpresa al girarse, viéndolo caminar hacia él.

- ¿Tatsu-chan tiene tiempo para ir a comer por ahí? –indagó con su sonrisa infantil y traviesa, arrebasandolo en el camino para mirarse después.

- S-si es Sakuma-san... siempre tengo tiempo. –dijo segundos después, desviando su mirada al sentirse un poco extraño; nervioso más que nada.

- Entonces vamos, no da. –y le regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisa, dirigiéndose a tomar el ascensor unos metros más allá.

Conforme avanzaban por el pasillo, el oji-azul le miraba de reojo, logrando que la vista del menor de los Uesugi le viera momentáneamente, regresándola al frente entre confundido y levemente sonrojado.

Y es que no lograba digerir los sucesos que había acontecido segundos atrás, por lo que se sentía nervioso, apenado y hasta emocionado. Todo al mismo tiempo, al saber que Ryuichi no se había enojado con él y no lo odiaba por su imprudente acción, pareciendo todo lo contrario.

_¿Era acaso que en verdad tenía una oportunidad con su Honey?_

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué dices Kumagoro? –la voz de Ryu-chan se escuchó por todo el elevador.- ¿Qué Tatsu-chan es qué? –y se apegó más a la boca del conejo rosita, asintiendo después.

- Ne, Tatsu-chan. –le miró.- Kuma-chan dice que eres lindo. –el aludido comenzó a ponerse todo rojo y más nervioso, si es que era posible.

- Gr-gracias. –a penas y musitó, aflojándose un poco el cuello de la camisa. Hacía mucho calor ahí.- S-sakuma-san... ¡Y Kumagoro también! –aclaró enseguida, explicando mejor sus palabras.- También son… lin...dos. –terminó con dificultad, haciendo reír al peli-verde.

- ¿Entonces me quieres, y es por eso que me... besaste? –le preguntó de pronto, tomándolo con la guardia baja.- ¿O es que Tatsu-chan besa así a todo el mundo? –y rió divertido, cómo si le hubiera preguntado qué sabor de helado prefería más: Chocolate o Vainilla.

- ¡¿Ehm?! ¡N-no, yo! –su mirada se desvió a otro lado mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

Y mientras lo hacía, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando la primera planta de NG.

- Me gusta Sakuma Ryuichi. Siempre me ha gustado. –musitó serio y tan convencido, dando el primer paso para salir de ahí.

Esa era su verdad. Si Ryuichi se lo preguntaba entonces estaba bien decírselo.

Segundos después y un poco sorprendido, el oji-azul le siguió, sintiéndose muy feliz y con una agradable emoción en su pecho.

Ahora estaba más que seguro que aquella persona que había visto con Tatsuha había sido él mismo, por lo que aún lograba recordar tanto la expresión de él como la suya al estar juntos. Por lo que esperaba que poco a poco, esas visiones se fueran haciendo realidad.

Todo fuera por el bien de Tatsu-chan, y ese cariño y amor que sentía por él desde hace quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

**Fin.

* * *

**

¡Dios! Sino me habrá quedado tan raro, extraño y con final dulzón. ¿Qué novedad, no? nxn?

¡Ah! La verdad es que amo a éste par. Es mi Pairing favorita de Gravitation, y quién sabe por qué :D

Ehm… pues nada más; reto cumplido y... ¿Me dejas tu opinión y sentir ya que terminaste de leer? ;D

Muchas gracias de antemano ;3


End file.
